Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - With Thomas's Story.
Here are Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman parodies, starting with Thomas 1, and Thomas's story. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy *Coaches as The Electoons *Duncan as Bzzit *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman Parody Casts *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 1: The Intro (with the Sega Saturn Rayman narration). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 2: Thomas gets the ability to punch with his fist. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 3: Thomas battles with Duncan. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 4: Thomas gets the ability to hang on walls. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 5: Thomas meets Stanley.| *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 6: Thomas fights with The Spiteful Breakvan.| *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 7: Thomas gets the ability to swing onto some purple lums. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 8: Thomas gets the ability to fly with his helicopter. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 9: Thomas meets James. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 10: Thomas gets the ability to run. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 11: Thomas's mother gets captured. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 12: Thomas meets Duck. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 13: Diesel 10 takes Thomas's mother away. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 14: Thomas versus Diesel 10. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas 1) - Parody 15: The Ending. Notes *Thomas will be wearing a blue t-shirt with a yellow stripe and collar, including his big yellow number one on his shirt, red shorts with a belt, and yellow sneakers with white polkadots, and will also be wearing bunny rabbit ears, a red neckerchief with dog's collar, carrying a nametag to display his name, around his neck, with white fur underneath, and a tabby cat's long tail with a white tip on its end, in every Thomas/Rayman parody game. Trivia *This will have the US narration from Rayman 1 for Sega Saturn. *Thomas will have a light blue lightsaber in this game. *Duncan will have two lightsabers, which are yellow and black, in this game when he fights Thomas. *The Spiteful Breakvan will have a red double-bladed lightsaber staff. *When Thomas, having dropped his blue lightsaber, which lands in Diesel 10's hands, picks up Diesel 10's red lightsaber, he has no choice than to fight Diesel 10, who has Molly's dark blue lightsaber and Thomas's light blue lightsaber. Category:Ian Sweeney